thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie, Jacob, Sierra, and the Troublesome Trucks
Rosie, Jacob, Sierra, and the Troublesome Trucks is the third episode of the first season of Stories From Sodor. Plot It was wintertime on the Island of Sodor. One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Knapford Sheds."Jacob, Sierra, today you will drive Rosie and pick up trucks of stone from James at the Ffarquar Quarry and take them to Brendam Docks," he said."Yes, sir," said Jacob, Sierra, and Rosie simultaneously. Then, Sir Topham Hatt left followed by Jacob, Sierra, and Rosie. When they got to the Quarry, James was still shunting their cars."Sorry it's taking so long to shunt your train, guys," he said, "the trucks are being extra troublesome, especially S.C. Ruffey.""Don't worry, I'll put a stop to their tricks," said Hector reassuringly."Thanks, Hector," said Rosie."No problem, Rosie," replied Hector.Finally, James had finished shunting Rosie's cars."Thanks James," said Rosie."No problem Rosie," James replied, "But be careful, the trucks are still being extra troublesome and the rails are icy." "Okay," Rosie replied reassuringly.Meanwhile, Jacob and Sierra were waiting impatiently for Rosie's cars to be coupled up to her so they could leave. They hadn't heard what James had said. Then the Quarry Manager came over to them."Your train is very heavy, you must wait for a back engine and a brakevan," he said."No need," said Jacob and they quickly puffed away.At first, the trucks behaved well and Jacob, Sierra, and Rosie were able to pass through Knapford and Wellsworth, but when they reached Gordon's Hill, the trucks began their tricks."Hold back, hold back," S.C. Ruffey told the other trucks.Rosie could not pull the heavy train up the hill on her own. Just then she heard a whistle.(Oliver's whistle is heard.)"It's Oliver," said Rosie. I'm sure he'll help us."Then, Oliver, driven by Cassie and Kira pulled up behind them, he was taking some spare parts to Victor at the Steamworks."Oliver, can you help me get up the hill?" Rosie asked him."Of course, Rosie," Oliver replied."I'll couple him up," said Cassie.So she did and Oliver and Rosie pushed and pulled until their faces were as red as James' paintwork. They tried and tried, but their wheels just slipped and slid on the icy rails. Just then, they heard a familiar whistle.(Gordon's whistle is heard.)"It's Gordon," said Oliver, "he can help us up the hill."Then Gordon pulled up behind Oliver. (Gordon whistles.)"Out of the way, express coming through," he said proudly."Gordon, can you please help us get up the hill?" Rosie asked kindly."I suppose, after all, the express can't be late," Gordon said."Thank you so much Gordon," said Oliver.So, Gordon, Oliver, and Rosie pulled and pushed."Hold back, hold back," S.C. Ruffey told the other trucks."Stop it, S.C. Ruffey," said Hector, "I don't want you giving Rosie any trouble.""Too bad," S.C. Ruffey replied.Finally, Gordon, Oliver, and Rosie began to go up the hill slowly. "Thanks, Gordon," Rosie said as they reached the top of the hill."Okay, Rosie we need to stop at the bottom of the hill so Cassie can uncouple me," Oliver said."Okay," said Rosie.But, when they began to descend down the backside of Gordon's Hill, the trucks were up to their old tricks yet again."On, On, Faster, Faster," said S.C. Ruffey."On, on, faster, faster," repeated the other trucks."No, no, no, we need to stop," said Hector.But, they went faster and faster."Rosie, stop!" Oliver yelled.Jacob tried to apply Rosie's brakes, but she wouldn't stop."Uh oh," said Jacob."What did you do?!" Sierra asked concerned."I didn't do anything," Jacob retorted, "Rosie's brakes are jammed.""Oh," said Sierra."Oliver, put on your brakes!" Rosie shouted to him. She was scared.Kira tried and tried and tried, but Oliver's brakes were jammed too."Oliver, your brakes are jammed too," Kira said scaredly."Toad, try your brakes," Oliver told him."I'll try, Mr. Oliver," Toad replied.Toad put on his brakes but his wheels just slipped and slid on the icy rails."It's not working Mr. Oliver, the rails are too slippery," Toad said scaredly.They couldn't stop. Rosie whistled when they passed the next signalbox to warn the signalman of the runaway train.(Rosie's whistle is heard.)But, the signalman pulled the wrong lever and switched them onto the main line!"Oh no, we've been switched onto the main line!" Rosie shouted worriedly.Diesel was in front of them.(Rosie whistles.)"Diesel, look out!" Rosie warned.Diesel was switched into a siding just as Rosie and Oliver zoomed past."Rattling rods," Diesel said as they past.Rosie and Oliver met Brady next.(Oliver whistles.)"Get out of the way, Brady!" he shouted.Brady was switched onto the next line just in time."Bust my buffers," he said.Next, they saw Olivia and Kylie."Look out, runaway train coming through!" Rosie shouted as they zoomed past."Cinders and ashes!" Said Olivia."Fizzling fireboxes!" Said Kylie.Then, the runaway train was diverted again, this time into Henry's Forest."Oh, great," Jacob said sarcastically, "now we're in Henry's Forest.""AHHHHH!" Rosie screamed, "HEEELLLPPPP!"Then, they saw Henry up ahead.(Rosie whistles.)"HENRY, LOOK OUT!" Rosie shouted.Henry was diverted into a siding just in time."Bubbling boilers," he said.Next, they saw Daisy. She had brought some children to play in the forest. She was talking with Benjamin .(Oliver whistles.)"LOOK OUT YOU TWO!" Oliver shouted."Grind my gears," Daisy said."Oh, my," said Benjamin.Then, they were diverted again. This time, they were diverted into a siding that ended at a set of buffers."Sierra, we need to jump," Jacob said."JUMP?! There is no way that I'm jumping out of this cab," Sierra protested."Would you rather get seriously injured?!Cuz I'd rather you not get hurt in a train accident!" Jacob said, "you're my best friend, I don't want anything bad to happen to you.""Fine I'll jump," she agreed."Thank you," Jacob replied."Shouldn't we tell Kira and Cassie to jump too?" Sierra asked."I was getting to that," Jacob snapped. Then he stuck his head out of Rosie's cab. "Kira, Cassie, you need to jump with us on 3!" He shouted to them. They both nodded."1...," Sierra began the countdown, "2...3!"Then, they all jumped and landed in a snowbank. And then there was trouble! Rosie and Oliver smashed through the buffers and the coupling between Oliver and the back of Rosie's train snapped and both Rosie and Oliver crashed into a tree. Both of them had cracked funnels and badly damaged bufferbeams."We've got to go get help," Jacob said."No, really?!" Cassie said sarcastically."We can walk to Brendam. It's not that far," Kira suggested. "Or, we can go back and take either Daisy,Benjamin , or Henry," said Sierra."I like that idea better," said Jacob."Me too," Cassie agreed."Whatever," said Kira."Don't start," said Jacob.So they walked back to Daisy and Benjamin. Henry and Edward had joined them."Can we borrow one of you?" Jacob asked."What for?" Daisy asked."Rosie and Oliver crashed and we need to get help," Sierra replied."I volunteer as tribute," Edward said."Me too," said Henry."Thank you both," said Jacob.So, Jacob and Sierra took Henry and Cassie and Kira took Edward and they went to Brendam Docks. When they got there, Salty and Porter were shunting trucks. "Hello, me harteys," Salty said to them."Oh, hi Salty," Jacob said.Salty could tell that something was wrong."What's wrong, Jacob?" He asked."Rosie and Oliver crashed in Henry's Forest," Sierra replied."Oh, dear," said Porter, "that's not good.""No it is not, my friend, no it is not," Jacob said kindly. Jacob had always liked Porter, after all, Porter was built near Jacob's house back in America."You could go ask the Dock Manager to phone the Search and Rescue Centre," Porter suggested."Good idea," Jacob replied and the kids disappeared into the Dock Manager's office.After about 15 minutes, the kids came out of the Dock Manager's office."We've got good news and bad news," said Cassie."The good news is the Dock Manager phoned the Search and Rescue Centre," said Kira."What's the bad news?" Porter asked."The bad news is that he also phoned Sir Topham Hatt," Sierra replied."Why is that bad news?" Porter questioned."Because we caused an accident," Jacob replied, "What if he sends us home? I can't go back home, man.""Why not, me hartey?" Asked Salty."It's a long story," replied Sierra.(Harvey's whistle is heard.) Then, Harvey pulled into the Docks, pulling Rocky."Where's the accident?" Harvey asked."We'll show ya," Jacob replied, "Goodbye, Porter."(Henry and Edward whistle.)"Bye, Jake," Porter replied.So, Jacob, Sierra, Cassie, and Kira showed Harvey and Rocky where Rosie and Oliver had crashed. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt pulled up in James."Jacob! Sierra!" He yelled."Yes, sir?" They replied."Get over here right now!" He said sternly, "Cassie, Kira, you two too."They all walked sadly over to Sir Topham Hatt."You have all caused confusion and delay," he said sternly."But, sir, if Jacob and Sierra had waited for the brakevan and a back engine, none of this would have happened,"Cassie replied."Jacob Aaron Cranmer! Sierra Marie Nagy!""We are in so much trouble," Jacob whispered to Sierra."You think?" Sierra said sarcastically."The two of you have caused confusion and delay and Rosie and Oliver are both badly damaged," Sir Topham Hatt scolded."We're really sorry, Sir," Sierra replied."Yeah, our impatience just got the better of us," Jacob finished."You are forgiven," said Sir Topham Hatt, "however, you must help get Rosie and Oliver to the Steamworks and take Henry to collect a new train of stone and you must wait for a brakevan.""Yes, Sir," Jacob and Sierra replied.So they got into Henry's cab and waited for Rocky to lift Rosie and Oliver back on to the rails, then they pushed them to the Steamworks to be mended. Then, they went back to Ffarquar Quarry. Mavis was there."Hello, Henry. What are you doing here?" She asked."I'm here to collect stone to take to Brendam Docks," Henry replied.TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Rosie *Jacob *Sierra *Hector *S.C. Ruffey *James *Diesel *Brady *Olivia *Kylie *Henry *Edward *Benjamin *Daisy *Porter *Salty *Harvey *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *Mavis Category:Stories From Sodor